Trial of the enemy: Uchiha Sasuke
by ShadowPossession21
Summary: So this is just about a small love between Sasuke and Sakura before his sentence. SasuXSaku. 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1—

"Sakura…?" Naruto looked over at his female teammate who was fiddling with her skirt.

"Yes?" Sakura replied distantly. Naruto's brow raised and before he could say another word the council had entered the court room. A young teen was being dragged into the room by ANBU with his hands tightly bound behind his back. Everyone in the room had stood up to get a view of the treacherous Uchiha.

As the council led the young Uchiha to the middle stage Sakura had already looked away from the beaten Uchiha. While he was placed in the chair, his hands bound to the arms, and his feet chained to the floor, the Council began their speech.

"Good Afternoon fellow villagers, witnesses, and Hokage…" the paused to introduce themselves and the villagers had begun to take their seats, "Today we are gathered here for the trial of Uchiha Sasuke." The council looked around the room contently.

"As you all have heard, Uchiha Sasuke has murdered well above hundred captives, over fifty armed security members, murdered the also treacherous Uchiha Itachi, and killed Danzo our Hokage…" everything had become eerily silent, "We give this Uchiha a fair trial to prove himself good…although we hardly doubt he will dodge the death penalty now that we have him captive." The council member glared at Sasuke and turned back to his peers. Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke and could hear a small gasp of pain coming from his left side…Sakura was holding back tears.

"We the council have convicted Uchiha Sasuke of over hundred counts of murder, assault, and betrayal to villages. He has caused the fourth great ninja war to escalate. He is a rogue ninja and will remain a rouge ninja the rest of his sorry life; he is never welcomed into the village as a Shinobi. Using his jutsu against his village proves that he must die." Naruto's eyes became wide, his mouth dropped, and his hands became tight fists.

Naruto felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly, "Not here." Yamato whispered into his ear. Although Naruto wanted to scream, fight, and cry at the same time there was nothing he could do to save Sasuke this time.

"Uchiha Sasuke do you have anything to say for yourself?" the council men jeered. Sasuke looked up from his lap and straight at Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. He could tell he caused more pain than anything, but for some reason he didn't feel anything. Two personalities were splitting him in two. One had no feelings for anything he did and was content on destroying the Leaf village, but the other side, which had risen when he was separated from Madara, had told him to run and never go back to that side. But he couldn't say that he was sorry, that wasn't what Uchiha men do. So instead he looked at Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi with a disappointment in his eyes.

"I've realized and admit to everything I've done." Sasuke answered darkly. A smirk formed on the council's faces and they looked around at the other villagers, "Uchiha Sasuke has admitted to his wrong, he will be sentenced to death on Friday the 21st of October. Let it be known that he will not ever be welcomed in this village as a free man." The council concluded as they snapped their fingers to take Sasuke away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—

It was morning and Sakura was empty she couldn't tell whether she wanted to go outside and face her fears or stay inside and deal with the darkness. Sakura wasn't herself; she had visited Sasuke in the tight containment of his cell for the past few days since his arrest. Sasuke never showed her any emotion, never talked, never looked at her, but she could tell he was thinking about her because he would reach other and hold her hand when she started to cry. That much Sakura could understand: he did care.

Since the trial Sakura couldn't sleep, it's been two days and nobody will let her visit Sasuke. She was heartbroken and she had a terrible feeling that they were hurting him. She needed to see him before they sentenced him to his death…there was no way she _had_ to see him.

Sakura couldn't help but remember that day when Sasuke was taken from her. She remembered how he had snuck into the village knowing that they would capture him if he dared should show his face. They had lasted three months before Naruto found out. After that Naruto had gotten in on their little meetings. And from then on they were meeting for a month. But to their dismay, they were found out and Sakura was never the same.

The only person that had told the council of Sasuke's whereabouts would've been the girl who's always hated Sakura. Ami her past bully from when she was younger. Sasuke was captured and nothing could stop them from beating him, hurting him, and taking him away from them.

From the time Sakura started her visits she was sick with depression and she couldn't stop her nausea. Sakura knew Sasuke was worried about her when she had thrown up in the visitation room. He never looked her in the eyes; because well he couldn't…they had blindfolded him from using the sharingan.

Soon the nausea was replaced with excessive eating and Sakura couldn't help her mood swings become more pronounced every time someone annoyed her. But today was a good day, she felt good…although a little sad, she felt good. She had hopes of facing her fears and exiting her home with a confident stride.

As she walked past the glares, the whispers, and death threats, she smiled because she knew nobody would harm the Hokage's apprentice. Walking up to the jail she had requested to see Sasuke, which they finally granted to her. Sakura walked confidently down the long dark hallway to the end cell where they allowed her in. As they locked her with the treacherous Uchiha, Sakura smiled. She was finally with him.

Sasuke had sensed the two presences down the hall when they had opened the door. He could hear the two heart beats that were near him and he could smell her beautiful flowery scent that had only made him more attracted to her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she stroked his cheek softly. Sasuke smiled a little and reached his hand to her.

"What is it?" he asked patiently, although he could already tell by touching her. She was a little too excited which meant a good position for Sasuke.

"You mean them?" She said quietly as Sasuke rubbed her bulging stomach softly. Sakura couldn't see his eyes, but Sasuke's eyes had widened slightly.

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"Twins Sasuke," Sakura stated proudly. Sasuke smiled and listened to the two heart beats that were within her stomach.

"Are they—?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Yes. Boys." Sakura replied softly as she tangled her hand in his locks.

Sasuke was having twins, which meant that his clan had a good chance of revival. He'd have double the chance. The Uchiha name wouldn't be forgotten. Sasuke rested his lips upon Sakura's and held her close before the guards could take her away from him for the last time. He'd hold her until they came because he wouldn't ever feel this again and Sakura needed this before she would have to go.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura whispered between kisses.

"Hn…?" Sasuke replied as he smashed his lips to hers once more.

"Mhm…What should their names be?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"…Well I thought maybe Itachi for one…but I didn't realize there was two." Sasuke replied sighing. Sakura giggled, "Okay so Itachi and…?"

"I'm not sure…" Sasuke started to think through all the names that meant something to him, but he started to get a headache…after the ANBU had placed a chakra seal around his head to keep thoughts from going too far.

"Well what about your father? Did you respect him a lot?" Sakura implied quietly as she stroked Sasuke's pain stricken face.

"…Fugaku and Itachi?" Sasuke answered, "Yeah…Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha. What do you think Sakura?" Sasuke asked pulling her into his embrace.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Sakura smiled.


End file.
